Aisha/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Aisha S4.jpg Aisha & Nabu.jpg Rockstarlayla.jpg Season 5 Bdcam 2012-08-30 16-09-58-777.jpg Aisha-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880040-854-462.jpg Winx-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880076-852-412.jpg Winx.jpg Screenshot SEASON 5.png IMG 3248.jpg Concept sirenix aisha.png Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png Aisha S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Aisha Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Aisha Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Aisha S6 Trailer 2.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png Aisha & Squonk Promo.jpg S7 Trailer (1).png S7 Trailer (2).png S7 Trailer (5).png S7 Trailer (6).png S7 Trailer (18).png S7 Trailer (19).png S7 Trailer (20).png S7 Trailer (30).png S7 Trailer (31).png S7 Trailer (32).png S7 Trailer (33).png S7 Trailer (34).png S7 Trailer (35).png S7 Trailer (36).png S7 Trailer (109).png S7 Trailer (122).png S7 Trailer (123).png S7 Trailer (124).png S7 Trailer (156).png S7 Trailer (157).png Season 8 S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -1.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -2.jpg S8 Trailer - Deleted Scene.png |-|Season 2= AishaWCEp201(1).png 420185 323044284407930 215254895186870 851096 1844579473 n.jpg AishaWCEp201(2).PNG AishaWCEp201(3).PNG AishaWCEp201(4).png AishaWCEp201(5).png Aisha shocked 201.png Aisha a.k.a. Layla (Rai).jpg 22098-1549405353899.jpg AishaWCEp201(6).png Winx Club - Episode 201 (1).jpg Winx club .png Layla86869.jpg AishaWCEp201(7).png 41140212-500-750.jpg 785007B4-1AFD-4784-A069-4060EFB329A7.jpeg 285507 141970329303327 1627678405 n.jpg Flipbook1.jpg 4152 2 1341251389.jpg AishaWCEp201(8).png AishaWCEp201(9).PNG AishaWCEp201(10).PNG WCEp202 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg WCEp202 (1).jpg Aisha Infirmary.jpg Aisha in her PJ 202.png AishaWCEp202(1).PNG AishaWCEp202(2).PNG AishaWCEp202(3).PNG AishaWCEp202(4).PNG AiMuPifEp202.PNG AishaWCEp202(5).PNG AishaWCEp202(6).PNG AishaWCEp202(7).PNG Aisha Awake.jpg Aisha looking 203.png LaylaNG2.jpg WCEp203 (3).jpg 202-mistake-aisha.png WCEp203 (4).jpg AishaWCEp205(1).PNG AishaExplorerWCEp205.png AishaWCEp205(2).PNG AishaWCEp205(3).PNG AishaWCEp205(4).PNG AishaWCEp205(5).PNG AishaDarcyEp205.PNG AishaWCEp205(6).PNG WC Ep205 (6).jpg AishaWCEp205(7).PNG AishaWCEp205(8).PNG AishaWCEp205(9).PNG 0pixiesrescued.jpg WC Ep205 (7).jpg WCEp206 (1).png 2 Piffs?.png WCEp207(2).png WCEp207 Mistake 1.png WCEp207(5).png MSAHeavyCloaksEp207.png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png WinxBranHelPixEp208.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Kimmy1.png Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Power Jazz.png Power Jazz2.png ImagesCA3IJC61.jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg ImagesCA6TBYU1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg ImagesCAP1AUIL.jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (6).jpg ImagesCA6IM5AV.jpg Aisha's shoes on her Winx outfit were shorter than they usually are..png ImagesCADKMF4M.jpg Alice avatar.png WCEp212 Mistake 5.png WCEp212(2).png WCEp212(5).png WCEp212(6).png WCEp212(7).png AishaMockBrandonWCEp212.png 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg WCEp212 Mistake 15.png WCEp212(10).png 2x12-winx form.jpg LaylaKid.PNG 4a.PNG 5a.PNG 6a.PNG 8a.PNG 9a.PNG PiffPower.JPG 13a.PNG 15a.PNG WCEp213 Mistake (1).jpg Anne2.png 17a.PNG 18a.PNG Sound wave 213.png WCEp213 Mistake (2).jpg WCEp213 (7).jpg WCEp214 (1).jpg Aisha Civilian Season 2.jpg AiDanceMirFrasBD.png Dance113.jpg WCEp215Mistake(8).png Winx Club - Episode 216 (1).jpg Aisha, Tecna, Jolly, Digit - Episode 216.jpg Aisha, Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg Laylaandgirldancing.jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218Mistake(1).png WCEp218Mistake(3).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219Mistake(1).png Power Bomb.png WCEp219Mistake(2).png WCEp220Mistake(2).png AishaE220.png WCEp220(3).png TeTiAiSkiSweatersWCEp220.png Layla beach outfit.jpg AishaCampingWCEp221.png WCEp221(1).png WCEp221(3).png WCEp221(7).png WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222(1).png LaylaCamp.jpg WCEp222(4).png WCEp222(5).png WCEp222Mistake(10).png WCEp223Mistake1.png WCEp223(1).png WCEp223Mistake2.png 223 convergence.png WCEp224(1).png WCEp224(3).png 225 convergence.png Sun Flame.png WCEp225Mistake(8).png 225-stella-mistake.png WCEp226Mistake(1).png Stella is solving the gate.jpg WCEp226(2).png Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(1).png Iridescent Flame.png Iridescentblade+reflectingmirror - Ep226(2).png Charmix Convergence.jpg LaylaDance.jpg |-|Season 3= Convergencia Magix.png Celina and Kalia saved by Aisha.png Aisha 3.jpg AishaEp304.jpg Aisha Morphix Maniac.png WCEp304(6).png 5nCAVIV2OFA.jpg -4qEOmtDJQ8.jpg Teredor warning Aisha about Valtor.png Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png 305 conver.png Tressa reuniting with Aisha.png La.jpg CG1.jpeg WCEp306(4).png WCEp307(1).png Layla Unblind.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg WCEp307.png Super-Powered Morphix.png Super-Powered Morphix 2.png ObZHa4ZO8fs.jpg WCEp309(5).png WCEp309Mistake(2).png P01BGA tAnw.jpg WCEp310Mistake(1).png Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg VbVIUi JnG0.jpg Qzn852yDdkU.jpg 310-aisha-mistake.png WCEp310Mistake(2).png MU CU4GROgQ.jpg WCEp311(2).png WyElkQXLvZw.jpg Plasma Magic Bolt.jpg Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (1).png Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (2).png Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Om5sWTdbWZ0.jpg 3g7fTCDLgH0.jpg IC4aCDh5vpU.jpg CPeOAyLoSHg.jpg VdvJd paik.jpg ZqUOPuqfYJE.jpg RainbowConnectionEp311.png Rainbow connection.png EaKx022t8Dc.jpg QwqmRIKUSLw.jpg Mh4guof-GP0.jpg WQXFRq-YbbQ.jpg 3g2N1ORHzns.jpg Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg GL S3 4.png DhwQi7tFVsY.jpg 313 flora mistake.png Aisha And Her Mother.PNG WCEp313Mistake(5).png WCEp313(3).png Crying.png ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg Enchantix plasma 314.png Enchantix plasma 314 2.png A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png Aisha Generic Morphix Shield.png Enchanted Morphix 1.jpg WCEp317Mistake(3).png Group attack 317.png Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png 195410 1356874860077 full.jpg LaylaRCStock.png Lost world 3.png LaylaDanceStockOne.png Valtor is Coming.PNG Nova - Episode 319.jpg WCEp319(1).png BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg AishaBike.jpg Bikee.jpg Chimera tied up.JPG 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg Aisha320.jpg WCEp320Mistake(9).png 3x21-LayOphFirstD.jpg WCEp321(4).png WCEp321Mistake(3).png WCEp321Mistake(5).png WCEp321Mistake(7).png WCEp321(6).png Morphix Surface.png Morphix Surface 3.png Tiny.png Magic's.png WCEp322Mistake(7).png MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Disco Layla.jpg Flondra.jpg MorphixShieldWCEp323.png Ep323(3).png L-N-layla-and-nabu-26858380-120-90.jpg Ep323(4).png Conver with water stars.png Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(3).png Ep325Mistake(7).png Agador box.jpg Ep325(1).png Water and nature.png Layla Flora.jpg Ai.png Aisha morphix.jpg Plasma Bolt 2.png Aisha & Nabu S3E26 (1).jpg NabuXLayla.jpeg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4016.jpg 4018.jpg 4020.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg 40033.jpg 40034.jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg 4041.jpg Teachers.png Aisha's turn.png Aisha's turn 2.png Morphix Surfboard.png Enchantix plasma.PNG Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Nabu-Layla-winx-couples-9258151-120-90.jpg MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png Dream Eater Butterfly 3.png Dream Eater Butterfly 4.png LaylaExplorer.jpg Dream Eater Butterfly 7.png Dream Eater Butterfly 8.png Dream Eater Butterfly 9.png Ep401Mistake(2).png Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ep403(3).png Stella44444.JPG Ep403(5).png LaylaLPStock.png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Plasma magic ball 405.png Plasma Magic Ball.png Plasma Shape - Ep405.png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png MusaAishapainting.png 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Morphix shield.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Plasma board.png Morphix wave.png Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg Ep408Mistake(2).png Ep408OldRoxyConcept.png 650239.jpg Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png Morphix wave 408.png Flaming amor.png Ep408Mistake(3).png L-N-layla-and-nabu-26858434-120-90.jpg 3.jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Plasma world 409.png Dragon heart 409.png Double eclipse 409.png Plasma world 409 2.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Plasmawall - Ep409.png Plasma wall 410.png Morphix wave 410.png Morphix barrier 410 2.png Morphix barrier 410 3.png WinterRoseEp410.png Spirit of courage 410.png Spirit of courage 410 2.png Spirit of courage 410 4.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Winx, Mike - Ep410(2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (3).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (4).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (5).png Aisha & Nabu Kiss S4E11.png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (6).png AishaS4.jpg WCEp411(3).png WCEp411(4).png Spirit of courage 411.png WCEp411(6).png WCEp411Mistake7.png Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Morphix tidal wave.png Morphix tidal wave 2.png Morphix tidal wave 3.png Morphix tidal wave 4.png Andros hurricane 413.png Aisha & Nabu S4E13 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E13.png Ep414(1).png S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Winx Speedix en el bar frutti music.jpg Ep415Mistake(2).png Ep415Mistake.png Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (11).jpg Spirit Encourage.PNG Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg Florapjs4.jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859172-120-89.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Sports.jpg Coralia pushes Aisha.png Ep417Mistake(1).png Morphix wave 417.png Winx Club Magic Convergence.png MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png Plasma barrier 418.png Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 419 - Mistakes.png Ep419Mistake(3).png Happy Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Scared Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Vital beat 419.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Vital beat + pure harmony.png Aisha's travel outfit.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859128-103-120.jpg Aisha OMG.jpg Ep 20 Layla and Nabu.jpg Winx and guys.jpg Layla-and-Nabu-cynthia-selahblue-cynti19-23757433-120-90.jpg Layla-and-Nabu-cynthia-selahblue-cynti19-23757423-500-375.jpg Sibylla.jpg Barrier 421.png Aisha's top mst.jpg Ep422Mistake(1).png Season 4's hair.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Frost bite-6.png 650253.jpg Ep422Mistake(5).png Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Ep423Mistake(1).png Moody Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Ep423Mistake(2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (3).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (4).png Aisha & Nabu S4E24 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E24 (2).png ImagesU3JG80IK.jpg NabuEmbrace.jpeg Sad Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Ep424Mistake(5).jpg Ep424Mistake(6).jpg Ep424(3).png Angry Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Ep425(1).png Aisha & Nabu Kiss S4E25.png Aisha & Nabu S4E25 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E25 (3).png Andros hurricane 525.png Ep425Aishapants.png Morphix wave 425.png Angry layla.jpg Tecna's Spells.png SadWinxfan1.JPG Nebula, layla and Fairy's of earth.jpg Aisha Believix angry(FabRoxyRox's talkbox picture).png Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-1-the-winx-club-17619752-512-384.jpg Aisha & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Stella & Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg Ep426Mistake(1).png Ep426(1).png 1381732 700480009979640 1711705786 n.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots Advertise.jpg Morphix 501.png 294447 253424374777907 1622890905 n.jpg Aishapicture.jpg Flaming armor 501.png Oil delete 2.png Underwater breath 501.png The-spill-016.jpg Morphix 501 3.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 5.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 6.png Crystal water.png Believix Convergence.jpg Green bust.png Aisha Band.png Aisha Band.PNG 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg Underwater breath 502.png Ep502(2).png Morphix staff.png Morphix staff 2.png Morphix staff 3.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Bandicam 2012-09-17 21-25-11-156.jpg Morphix Waves504.jpg Morphix wave 503 2.png Morphix Waves 2504.jpg Morphix wave 503 3.png 247949 470788216294669 996384729 n.jpg Kiko-et-bloom-triste.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png New Winx Club outfits!.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Ep504Mistake(1).png Morphix wave 504.png Bdcam 2012-09-24 11-45-01-636.jpg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg Image 1111 (8).jpg Headphone.jpg Bdcam 2012-10-05 16-43-06-936.jpg Season5Aisha.PNG Morphix wave 505.png Andros hurricane 505.png Solar storm 505 2.png Baby Blue Eyeshadows.jpg Image 15 (6).jpg The li10.jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Zzmr5t7p.png Winx Club - Episode 506 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Morphix staff 506.png Morphix staff 506 2.png Fire arrow 506 3.png Morphix net 506.png Dragon heart + andros hurricane 506.png Andros hurricane 506.png Autumn Wind + Dragon Heart 506.png Morphix wave 506.png Creature.png Creature of the Rainbow Mantle with the Winx.png Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Aisha Harmonix 2.PNG Winx Club - Episode 506 (10).jpg Aisha bond.jpg NabuAishaEp507(1).png NabuAishaEp507(2).png NabuAishaEp507(4).png NabuAishaEp507(5).png NabuAishaEp507(6).png NabuAishaEp507(7).png RD2.png RD3.png Screen shot 2012-10-15 at 12.26.01 PM.png Wings.png Aisha onher Disco.PNG Capture 001 25102012 193952.png Ep508(1).png 47774009.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h55m41s172.png 1650.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h54m59s47.png Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Merry chirstmas.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg 1170.jpeg 1200.jpg Power swirl 510.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 6.49.11 PM.png 13th seal 510.png Images Warning 4.jpg Aisha Harmonix Attack BelievixinStella.PNG Mystic wrap 511 3.png Layla & Tecna.jpg 1920.jpg 13th seal 512.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.47 AM.png StellaAishaFloraFlowerPrincess.png Morphix shield harmonix.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h50m33s160.png Mystic wrap 513.png 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Sirenix transformation pic.png WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (3).jpg Untitled (5).png Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (4).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (6).jpg ImagesS0M5JMUX.jpg Help.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h09m02s105.png Aisha Sirenix Transformation BelievixinStella.PNG Naiad's Attack 519.jpg Morphix Power.jpg Morphix barricade 524.png Neptune's string 517.png Neptune's Sting 519.jpg Neptune's sting 521.png Neptune's sting + percussive hit 522.png Layla Fashion Show.jpeg AishaExibicionT5.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Volleyball Outfit 3.png S5E25cafeteria.png WinxPajamasS5.png Mutants again.jpg BloAisFierceEp518.png Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg 20140510163510!Winx.png All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Morphix punch 3.png Thrive of sirenix.png Warning 2.jpg 529339 440707939354051 1888299551 n.jpg Images Warning 2.jpg 922793 255961907882383 2115942730 n.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg S6 OP Alt BG (1).png S6 OP Alt BG (2).png S6 OP Alt BG (3).png S6 OP Alt BG (4).png S6 OP Alt BG (11).png S6 OP Alt BG (12).png S6 OP Alt BG (13).png S6 OP Alt BG (14).png Screenshots WINX CLUB SEASON 6! (2).png Tide, Aura, Flower of sirenix 601.png Neptune's sting 602.png Neptune's sting 602 2.png Naiad's attack 603.png 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Believeinwinx season 6 winx club (6).jpg Morphix cushion.png 1536612 203445596513761 647756586 n.jpg Morphix net 609.png S6E10.4.jpg S6E11.2.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg WinxFearWood1.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h31m33s185.png Morphix Cushion 624.png Morphix Cushion 624 3.png Winxroxy.png S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.13.jpg M, A &F.jpg Capture 006 24062015 130521 988.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg Nex 6x07 2.jpg Capture 001 24062015 172902 020.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png AiTeBlFlMuGothicEp612.png IMG 2532.PNG IMG 2467.PNG IMG 2468.PNG Nexaishas6.jpg Aisha skates.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg w8nRxX20KS8.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36476125-960-539.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg 8ZVAd7lpL-Q.jpg T7hCpMp3Y08.jpg 7Hif6WH1UGI.jpg H8AQBrWy-Vk.jpg h44VF-Fs14I.jpg AlmABAso68Y.jpg 0LEhdTGJzVw.jpg EtLt6MQEwoM.jpg 9XIpPBbX-PQ.jpg Aisha and Roy.png zenp9Yn8vPk.jpg kg1quVt0WxI.jpg DFQSo0p-f54.jpg ID_a8JjngVs.jpg 601 sirenix convergence.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg 991wcZky-U8.jpg --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg G5d68pdwLdU.jpg Eo8Ktlf8JvA.jpg AishaNebulaEp614.png 1392667 686764858023530 58103979 n.jpg 1234767 700479583313016 1074276595 n.jpg Water bolt 615.png Water bolt 612.png Water bolt 608 2.png Water bolt 608.png Water bolt 605 3.png 90.jpg 190.jpeg Water Bolt 626 2.png Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex 2.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex.png Water bolt 624 2.png Protection of wave 606 2.png Protection of wave 606.png Protection of Waves 626 2.png Morphix cloud 614.png Morphix cloud 605.png Morphix cloud 605 2.png Morphix trap 607.png Morphix mega net 3.png Morphix mega net.png ATTACK.jpg Morphix mega wall 613.png Morphix Mega Net 622 2.png Morphix cage.png Water-Rising Ray 624 7.png Water-Rising Ray 624 3.png Water rising wave 616.png Morphix Aura 624.png Morphix Dart 624 2.png |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Ending Credits.png S7 Trailer (93).png S7 Trailer (94).png S7 Trailer (95).png S7 Trailer (96).png S7 Trailer (97).png S7 Trailer (98).png S7 Trailer (102).png S7 Trailer (103).png S7 Trailer (104).png Screenshots FloraBloomAisha S7 Ladybug.png WinxS7LeopardOutfit.png TimeTravelS7.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png Downloads1.jpg Images (1).jpg 10325318 829136777113962 1157224632648960530 n.png Aisha Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Fairy Animals S07E14 (2).png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (5).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 2.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 3.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 4.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-18h03m40s67.png 14 1.jpg 17.jpg Aisha & Squonk In Prehistoric Magix.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Maintenance.png Aisha Tynix & Squonk S07E15.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png XvEn1Kdd9yg.jpg Aisha Beach S07E16.png Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png StellaAishaEp707.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Aisha - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Episode 1 Winx 801 Mistake 1.png Winx Concert S8E1.png Morphix bolt 801.png Morphix bolt 801 2.png Episode 2 Transformation 8x02.png Winx 802 Mistake.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Episode 3 Morphix Bubble 803.png Morphix Bubble 803 2.png Morphix Bubble 803 3.png Aisha S8E3.png Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 10.png Episode 4 Winx 804 Mistake.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png I Love Music.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Episode 5 Cosmix Power 805 5.png Winx 805 Mistake 2.png Episode 6 Cosmix Power 806 4.png Episode 7 Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (2).png Episode 8 Transformation 8x08.png Neptune's Sting 808 (1).png Neptune's Sting 808 (2).png Neptune's Sting 808 (3).png Neptune's Sting 808 (4).png Logic Net 808 (3).png Morphix 808 (1).png Morphix 808 (2).png Morphix 808 (4).png Morphix 808 (5).png Morphix Barricade 808 (1).png Morphix Barricade 808 (2).png Morphix Punch 808 (1).png Morphix Punch 808 (2).png Morphix Punch 808 (3).png Episode 9 Morphix Barricade 809 (1).png Neptune's Sting 809 (1).png Morphix 809 (1).png Morphix 809 (2).png Morphix 809 (3).png Morphix 809 (4).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Aisha S8E9.png Cosmix Power 809 (5).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Episode 10 Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png Brightest Star.png Episode 11 Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (5).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Episode 12 Cosmix Magic 812 (1).png Cosmix Magic 812 (2).png Episode 13 Morphix Bubble 813.png Shield of Light 813 2.jpg FTMA Beach Attire -1.png Episode 14 Can You Feel the Magic.png Episode 15 TBA Episode 16 Get This Party Started.png Episode 17 Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (2).png Episode 18 Aisha Cowgirl S8E18.png Episode 19 Morphix Bubble 819 (2).png Morphix Bubble 819 (3).png Episode 21 AishaDance821.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Aisha opening Nick.jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= AishaSp4(01).png AishaSp4(02).png AishaSp4(3).png AishaSp4(4).png AishaSp4(5).png AishaSp4(6).png AishaSp4(7).png AishaSp4(8).png Aisha (Nick).jpg AishaSp4(9).png AishaSp4(10).png AishaSp4(11).png AishaSp4(12).png AishaPixies - Sp4(1).png Winx-4-4.jpg AishaSp4(13).png Aishaspecial4.png AishaSp4(14).png AishaSp4(15).png AishaSp4(16).png AishaSp4(17).png DarkarAisha - Sp4.png AishaSp4(18).png AishaSp4(19).png StFlAiPi - Sp4.png AishaSp4(20).png AishaSp4(21).png AishaSp4(22).png AishaSp4(23).png AishaSp4(24).png Winx Infirmary.jpg AishaSp4(25).png AishaSp4(26).png AishaSp4(27).png AishaMusa - Sp4.png AishaSp4(28).png AishaSp4(1).png AishaSp4(29).png AishaSp4(30).png AishaSp4(31).png AishaSp4(32).png DarcyAishaSp4.png AishaSp4(33).png AishaAvalon - Sp4.png AishaSp4(34).png AishaSp4(35).png AishaSp4(36).png Pixies rescued - Special 4.jpg FaragondaAisha - Sp4.png Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Avalon - Nick.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(1).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(2).png AiLoAm - Sp4(1).png AiStBrAmCh - Sp4(1).png Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (2).jpg AishaStella - Sp4(1).png AishaSp4(37).png AishaSp4(38).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png AishaStella - Sp4(2).png AishaStella - Sp4(3).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png AishaSp4(39).png AishaSp4(40).png AishaSp4(41).png AishaSp4(43).png AishaSp4(44).png AishaSp4(2).png Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg 7605299.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Aisha